


Spice Related Things Jason Is Not Allowed To Do

by evilynne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilynne/pseuds/evilynne
Summary: I read so many drabbles about things Jason is not allowed to do that I thought I'd write one myself.  Drabble topic--spice.





	Spice Related Things Jason Is Not Allowed To Do

Spicy things Jason is not allowed to do:

1\. Leave tartar sauce on Anita’s bed before she feeds on Sampson

2\. Put vegetables and _Herbes de Provence_ in the hot tub at the wererats’ compound and call it Ratatouille

3\. Spread habanero oil on the benches in the guards’ dressing room

4.. Place a wreath of garlic cloves on the door to the coffin room to celebrate Halloween

5\. Sprinkle poultry seasoning on the sheets before bringing home a swanmane

6\. Exchange the sugar in Nathaniel’s kitchen with salt--or be forced to eat the entire batch of ruined cookies


End file.
